Loving You, As if Praying
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Natsumi, a lonely girl, feeling unloved by her family finds comfort on a book.— as you turn this page fiction will become reality. SasukexgNaruto.
1. Prologue

**Inoru Youni Anata Ni Aishiteru**

**(Loving you as if praying)**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto and Fushigi Yuugi I only borrowing Naruto's characters (Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto) and Fushigi Yuugi's plot line (Watase Yuu owns FY). So, do not sue but do not yah worry I will add some of my ideas here.**

* * *

**Summary: Naruto, a lonely girl, feeling unloved by her family finds comfort on a book.— as you turn this page fiction will become reality.**

* * *

**PREFACE**

* * *

"_All I know all my life I'm asking myself what is love? What is the meaning of love? If Love hurts, why people fall in love for the first place? Why they love someone who will break their heart eventually? What is love? What is the significance of love to anybody? How love can make you smile. How love can make you laugh, how love can make you feel valuable. Why people fall in love? _

Why?

.

.

.

* * *

I am Natsumi Uzumaki and this is my story, I am fifth teen years old I am currently at the last year of middle school to everyone I am the perfect girl living in a perfect world but they we're wrong. I'm lonely inside…I felt sorrow in every day I fake my smile… my family is very rich my father is a banking tycoon and my mother owned a biggest and luxurious shopping mall nationwide. I was blessed and raised in luxury. My parents thought it was all right as long as they give all what I want but all I wanted is a family. It feels like I am on the middle of the crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs but no one even looks up. I feel so empty…I feel so down…I wanted to escape I wanted to forget all of them if not I am sure, I am going insane.

* * *

lllllllllllllll

a luxurious limousine sedan stopped in front of the public library, the chauffeur open the door of the car revealing a beautiful girl hoping down the car, she possess a long blonde hair and sapphire eyes, she have a tan skin and petite body. "Natsumi-chan wait you forgot your bag!" Sakura called out for her friend who was in front of the public library entrance. Natsumi smiled to her friend. "Come on Sakura-chan the library is closing I have to get the book."

Sakura snorted, "Girl, you can buy the book that you want so why you have to rent the book?"

"Demo, Sakura-chan the bookstore doesn't sell the book that I want…so I have to go here." Natsumi said gently.

"Well duh do I really have a choice? Let's go inside!" Sakura said hugging her best friend's arms as they enter the library Natsumi heard a voice.

"_Come to me…"_

_._

"What— was that?" Natsumi said out loud as she look around her but she didn't see anyone talking to her either than her friend Sakura.

"Natsumi-chan you okay?" Sakura asked Natsumi in worry.

"Ah, yeah I'm alright."

.

"_Come to me..." _

_._

Okay what is that voice? Is she the only one can hear that? Only one answer, "ah Sakura-chan can you hear someone?" Natsumi asked a bit afraid but she did not show it to her friend she did not want Sakura to be afraid too like, she is right now. Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't hear something why?"

"_That's strange, why I am the only one who can hear that voice…" _Naruto thought as she once again heard the voice.

"_Come to me…"_

_._

"Ah, Sakura-chan can you go inside first…I'm just going to buy something there." Natsumi said while she pointed the stares beside them. Sakura nodded, "Okay, but follow me okay?"

Natsumi smiled, "Yep, don't worry I will." As Sakura fade out of her sight Natsumi went upstairs, "the voice comes from this level…" the stairway leads her to the second level the hallway is too dim but still she decided to follow the voice, due to her curiosity the voice bring her to the end of the hallway, Natsumi reach for the door. The sign said- "**Room of Prohibited books"**

Room of prohibited books huh? I haven't seen this room yet" Natsumi thought and opened the door to a large room filled with dusty books on shelves.

"Ancient Japan, ancient China..." Natsumi thought, as she read the listing books as she walked along. A red book seemed to catch her eye. "_**Shi Jin Ten Sho?-**_

"The Universe of the Four Gods? It has Chinese letters on. Looks like I found a good book." the blonde-haired woman thought happily.

Natsumi brought out the book, then sat down and began reading.

**"This is the story of a young girl who obtain the omnipotent power of Suzaku with her seven celestial warriors and made her wishes come true...the story itself is incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. _As soon the page is turn, fiction will become reality."_**

Natsumi giggled, "Sounds like an interesting book... Oh well. It has been a while since I have had a good book to read.

As Natsumi turned the page, a sudden burst of red light engulfed her. The cry of a bird was heard as well...

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Where in The Girl Fall From the Sky

**YR: Sorry for the loong wait!, now I'm currently working with this story. As I set aside 'Second Chances' for a week. =) by the way, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. and the Plot. (The Plot is obviously inspired by Fushigi Yugi)**

**

* * *

**

**NATSUMI IS MY GIRL NARUTO NAME, SO BASICALLY SHE IS NOT AN OC.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Where in the Girl fall from the sky  
**

* * *

Today is a very lucky day for Sasuke, walking at the town with his commoner outfit happily, because finally he escape the palace without the guards noticing him sneaking out. Hell! Staying there in the palace will just give him too much stress. For, example his brother Itachi who is too strict to him even on their sparring sessions he gave him no mercy. He said that the cruel training would prepare him for the war in case, if there is going to be a war between Konan and Kutou. Kutou is been Konan's enemy for the past two hundred years and lately, the council was hearing a threat that Kutou is preparing for an attack against Konan. Brother said we could only protect Konan if the maiden of Suzaku comes to our world, for me it is ridiculous, Maiden of Suzaku is just a story, who will believe in such crazy story in fairy tale…

"But then Itachi believes about the Maiden of Suzaku so it must be- real?" Sasuke trailed off when he heard a shout, "Aah! Please someone help me!" He looks above, his eyes widen, the voice is from a girl who is falling up from the sky. His instinct kicks out as he spread out his arms to catch the falling girl. "What the hell-" the strong impact of her landing sent them against the dirty floor.

"Thank god, I thought, I'm going to die…" Sasuke glared at the weird looking girl, yes weird, not only that he meet this girl from catching her from falling up the sky, she also wears weird clothing. "Yeah, and you will take me with your grave too." Sasuke said snapped, did this girl knows how to say thank you?

Natsumi stared at the raven, she frowned, what a weird clothing, "Hey, Am I actually talking to someone? Are you deaf?" Natsumi shook her head, "Ah, No! Sorry, I'm just out of my mind…thank you for catching me two minutes ago." she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "But, may I ask you what this place is?" Sasuke's eyebrows raised, "You- don't actually know this place?"

Natsumi snorted, "Yes, that's why I'm asking you! We are still in Japan right. I'm not missing."

"Japan? I do not know that place exist but this Country is called Konan…this is the imperial capital."

Natsumi face become pale, _"_**KONAN? What's_ that_ place?**_" _

Sasuke snorted, "Duh, its a place we're in Stupid, this is Konan the Southern Country, the Northern Country is Hokkan, Kutou is the country located at the East, While Sairou is the western country." He stated, while Natsumi become paler a sudden thunderstruck came to her mind, eyes widen in shock**.**

**"THE BOOK!" **she exclaimed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Natsumi didn't answer the boy and just tried to stand up, but when she move her legs, pain overwhelmed her senses, "Ouch!" she cried out in pain, as she clutches at her blood stained ankle. Sasuke notice her problem and kneel down beside her, "Idiot, don't try to stand up with this kind of injury." he said as he started to fuss over her ankle. Even he lightly touches her swollen ankle, she still felt pain. "You need a doctor."

"Doctor? No NO NO! I hate doctors!" Natsumi cried out, when Sasuke put something on her ankle. "What's that...take it out it hurts!"

"Its only an herbal medicine...Just take the pain for awhile...I need to take you to the palace." Natsumi's eyes widen, "What! wait what palace?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Shut up! because of you my luck comes to an end..."

* * *

**Back in the real world...**

Sakura has been worried, she kept running up and down the hall wishing that she would see Natsumi, she's been missing for One and half hours, Eventually, the rosette haired girl, end up at the dark corner of the hallway, beside her there's a odd looking door. _"Where are you Natsumi_." Sakura muttered, she was about to set off to look on some other place, _when she heard a strong ferocious sound from the other side of the door._

...

Half-scared and Half Curious, Sakura decided to check it out. "Room of Prohibited books ." she read the door sign out loud before opening the door. Her eyes widen, once she open the door, she saw a red book lying open, Sakura kneel down to pick up the book and seated at the floor, when she is comfortable in her position, Sakura decided to open the book and started reading.

**"Here in lies the story of young girl who obtained the power of celestial power of Seiryuu, and made her wishes come true, the story itself it incantation, those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon the page is turn fiction will become reality."**

"Fiction will become reality? what's this, a fantasy book?" Sakura said as she turned the page she was engulf with a blue light and soon disappeared, leaving the book lying open on the ground.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she's seems appeared to be in an deserted alley way, she started to wonder around the place, her eyes widen when she saw people in weird outfits, they are looking at her as if she was strange. "_I should be the one giving them that look, this place is like an ancient civilization."_

"Where Am I?" Sakura started to worry, she's been walking around the place unfamiliar with her, all the people she passes by is wearing a weird clothing, and their stares started to freak her out, once she turned in a small alley, she was cornered by three men who she happen to passed by an hour ago.

..

"Wow, wow, wow, look at this girl..." the man said giving her a lustful look.

"What are you doing out of the streets alone?"

"Don't you know this place is not safe for a girl like you, especially you're alone." Sakura tried to run the other way but the man grabbed her arm back down and forcefully pinned her down the floor, Sakura started to shout for help, "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! NATSUMI HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" the other man get angry and cover her mouth.

"Shut up girl..."

Sakura tried to struggle but its no use, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO PLEASE!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. But the man paid no heed and started to lift her shirt up.

"NO! PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE, NATSUMI HELP!" Sakura became light headed, and soon her senses turned black.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

YR: This is the first chapter of Inoru Youni Anata Aishiteru. **_LMAO. _hope you like it. =) I feel sorry for Sakura. =( Please Leave a review. and hey don't forget to check my other story for Naruto, the newest story is Second Chances with five chapters.


End file.
